


Look What You've Done to Me

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Pining, it's from Daniel's pov, it's p gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Daniel falls for Dean.





	Look What You've Done to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluhungryshrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/gifts).



> title from "[Crystal Clear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA5_4kM5OQc)" by Pharrell
> 
> shit bitch!!! shit!!!!!!

Daniel likes Dean.

It’s ridiculous, actually. How can someone so off-putting and standoffish and hectic as Dean stir so many emotions in Daniel? Daniel is so correct, straight-laced, somewhat cool-headed.

The hellion known as Dean just… made him feel alive. When they were in the same room, Daniel could feel the chaotic energy around him. When they spoke, Daniel felt his pulse flutter, his body aching to be near him, breath coming in quick. It seems that that old maxim was right: good boys love bad boys.

Daniel felt like he was getting to Dean. Dean used to never talk to anyone outside his team, but after being forced to share a close space with him, he’d talk to Daniel. Dean never really made the first move, but he never rejected him. Hell, it sometimes seemed like he was waiting for him. Daniel would talk to him about whatever was going on that day, and Dean seemed to be genuinely interested in what he had to say. He never said much, but one day Daniel was able to make him laugh, and that sound made Daniel’s entire day. Dean laughed with his whole body, eyes crinkling up, frame shaking, body doubling over.

When Daniel went to sleep that night, he kept replaying that moment in his mind. Dean laughing, smiling. Looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Needless to say, Daniel’s face was burning against the cool of his pillow.

He felt himself falling deeper into the mystery that is Dean Ambrose.

 

Their friendship grew stronger. Now Dean would speak to him first, coming to him with his constrained worries and concerns, his ideas of what his future might be. Hell, they’ve started sparring together, much to Daniel’s excitement. Dean was slowly opening up to him, and Daniel will let him take as much time as needed. He’ll be there for him, through the waning and waxing, all to get just a glimpse at the vast moon that was Dean.

It was with this realization over lunch in a cheesy diner that Daniel realized he was falling in love with Dean. He nearly choked on his drink, water dripping down everywhere. Dean began handing him a bunch of napkins, getting up and clapping him on the back.

“Woah there!” he said, chuckling a bit. “Can’t even hold your water down, how’d you be drunk I can’t even imagine.” He sat back down, moving the canister of napkins closer to them.

“You don’t have to imagine if you buy me a drink.”

Dean looked at him, pleasantly shocked. Daniel was surprised himself, he wasn’t thinking when he spoke, too busy trying to dry his shirt off. He wrenched his gaze over towards Dean, finding any courage to look him in the eyes.

“Okay,” Dean grinned at him.

 

He didn’t think that Dean would seriously take him up on his offer, much less do it that same night.

They were at a bar someplace in the middle of nowhere named the Copper Pig, shooting back shots of whiskey, getting absolutely shitfaced.

Daniel was laughing at something while Dean was telling him about a story from high school. It had to do with beating up some kids or another, and Daniel couldn’t, for the life of him, stop laughing.

Dean stops telling the story and giggles alongside him, asking, “Whu, what’s so funny, Danny boy?” He has his jacket off, tank top showing off his well-toned arms. Daniel would very much like to touch those arms outside of the ring.

He shrugs, smiling like a dope. “Just being here with you is fun.”

Dean’s smile turns soft. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods, propping his hand with his face. Face with hand. Which way was it?

Dean swivels on his barstool, then leans towards him to whisper, “You know, not a lot of people think that.”

“They don’t?” Daniel was scandalized.

“No,” Dean shakes his head. His eyes are on Daniel’s lips, and Daniel’s are on  _ his _ lips. Daniel leans forward, intent on kissing him, but misses by  _ just _ a bit, and finds himself falling, falling, falling to the floor. Dean is laughing somewhere above him, and the world turns black.

 

Daniel has a massive hangover in the morning. The light hurts him, his head is pounding so hard. He hasn’t felt like such shit since… hell, when was the last time he fought with Braun?

“Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty,” a voice called out.

He opened his eye just a touch, rolled over in bed. Dean was sitting on the edge, looking down at him. Smiling at him.

Daniel could drown in his smile.

“What,” he demanded.

Dean had brought him a banana smoothie. Apparently, they were very effective against hangovers. It turned out to be true.

“So,” Daniel begins, sitting against the headboard, Dean sitting in front of him. “What… did I do last night? I think I remember you saying something about me being drunk and… handling my drink?”

Dean grins at him, and his heart clenches. “Well…”

“Oh, God,” Daniel groaned, leaning back on the board, and Dean laughed.

“No, it’s okay! You were actually pretty calm. You wouldn’t stop giggling at anything I said.”

“Wonderful.”

“Yeah, and when I asked you about it, you said you liked being around me.” Here, his voice got softer. Daniel opened his eyes, and saw Dean looking at him with soft blue eyes.

“Well, yeah. You’re my friend,” Daniel lied.

Dean scooted closer, so now they were sat face to face. He looked away, to his lap, his hands, anywhere not Daniel’s face.

“Well, when you said that, that made me feel… really good.”

“Yeah?” Daniel leaned forward, so that their faces were so much more closer. He saw Dean turn pink.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Real good.”

Daniel touched their foreheads together. “How good?” He’s going to ignore his rapidly beating heart and forge ahead with his newfound boldness.

Dean shifted his face so that they were now nose to nose. “Good enough that I wanna kiss you.”

Daniel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s, closing his eyes and finally relishing in the fact that he’s finally  _ touching _ Dean.

Dean jerked back a little, but soon found himself pressing back, enjoying the sensation. Daniel brought a hand up to caress his face, and Dean practically purred, making Daniel smile against his lips.

Dean broke apart, pouting. “What,” he demanded.

Daniel’s face broke into a grin. “You’re like a kitten!”

Dean went bright red. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are! You just purred when I touched your face!”

“No I didn’t! Shut up!” Dean began pulling away, but Daniel followed him. The combined movement ended with Dean laying down on the bed and Daniel flopping above him.

Daniel began peppering kisses all over his face, all the while repeating, “Kitty kitty kitty…” while Dean harrumphed and huffed.


End file.
